The Traveling Hoodie
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been sharing a hoodie since college whenever they're sad or cold. Now their daughter has found it, with delightful results.


**Because clothes sharing + daddies + babies in big hoodies cannot possibly go wrong.**

* * *

Kurt had almost forgotten about the hoodie.

The hoodie was an ancient, too large NYADA sweatshirt, heathery gray with black screenprinting on the front. He had gotten it years ago as a door prize at orientation, and Blaine had tried to steal it the second he found it in the recesses of Kurt's dresser because it looked so comfy and warm. Kurt had allowed him to have it for a while, but then one day _he _needed a hoodie, so he reclaimed it, much to Blaine's consternation. Ever since then, it had passed between them like a screwy game of Hot Potato, one or the other of them taking it when they were especially cold or especially sad. Any day Kurt came home to Blaine curled up on the couch in the hoodie, limbs barely visible and pout firmly affixed to his face, he knew it was time to dig out their _Dawson's Creek _box set and emergency cookies, and Blaine knew to unfreeze a cheesecake and find the _Gilmore Girls _DVDs any time Kurt was glaring angrily and clad in the hoodie.

Then they had moved into their own place, and the hoodie slowly started fading into oblivion as Kurt and Blaine got busy with their jobs and then with their kid. Elena was a little spitfire who needed almost constant attention to be kept from flinging herself out windows willy-nilly, leaving the men no time to go dig out the hoodie and mope if one of them was upset. It was now bunched up on one of the lower shelves on Kurt's side of the closet – or, well, it had been until Kurt noticed it coming down the hallway to where he was in the living room, apparently self-ambulatory.

"Hey, B?" Kurt called out. "Did you happen to lose our daughter a minute ago?"

"...No," Blaine yelled back shiftily from the direction of Elena's room. "I totally know where she is, we're just, um, playing hide and seek?"

"Then I think we're going to have to call the Ghostbusters, because one of our sweatshirts has gained sentience." Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh as he yelled that to Blaine. He crouched down and waited for the hoodie to amble its way to him, pulling down the neckline to reveal their tiny two-year-old daughter when she ran into his knees.

"Papa!" Elena squealed. She shifted the fabric as best she could to lift her arms for a hug, Kurt easily obliging.

"Hey there, sweet pea," Kurt said once he had her snuggled up in his arms. "Did you go exploring in Daddy and Papa's closet?" Elena nodded emphatically.

"Mmhmm!" she said, brushing some of her flyaway brown hair out of her face as best she could with both hands swallowed up by the hoodie's sleeves. "Daddy had to go bathroom, and I was gonna su'pise him, but then I maded a wrong turn." Blaine walked in as she finished that story, smoothing his hands over his nearly-escaping curls.

"Oh, is that so?" he said, kneeling down next to them and giving Elena an exaggerated questioning look. "Because I seem to remember a little bird telling me that she'd stay in her room while Daddy went to the bathroom and she _wouldn't _go spelunking for her birthday presents while Daddy wasn't around." Kurt gasped, playing along.

"Ella! I know you'd _never _do that, sweet pea! Daddy must be mistaken, am I right?" he asked, widening his eyes and nodding down at her. Elena nodded along, obviously eager to keep from getting in trouble.

"Nu uh, Daddy, I didn't!" she said, staring up at him with the big blue eyes she'd inherited from Kurt. "I was _gonna _find you, but then I got cold, so I grabbded this sweatshirt!"

"I believe you, princess," Blaine said almost immediately. Kurt knew Elena had him around her little finger, which could turn out to be problematic in a few years if she learned how to exploit that. _Maybe we're not gonna let Auntie Tana babysit her then... _he mused to himself. "Wanna know something special about that sweatshirt?"

"Uh huh!" Elena said, exclamation points almost visibly leaving her mouth.

"That's Daddy and Papa's _favorite _hoodie," Blaine told her sincerely. "We've shared it since waaaay before you were born."

"And whenever one of us got really, really sad, we'd put it on, and then the other person would know that Daddy or Papa needed a lot of snuggles and ice cream right then to feel better," Kurt continued. "And you know what, Blaine?"

"What, baby?" Blaine responded smoothly.

"I think this hoodie's got enough magic in it for a certain little sweet pea of ours, too." Elena started bouncing ecstatically at this, almost crashing into Kurt's jaw.

"I wanna 'nuggle in the magic hoodie!" she squealed. "And ice cream!"

"I think we can arrange that," Blaine said, reaching out for a hug of his own. Elena practically leaped into his arms, curling her head into her favorite spot under his chin. "We've gotta make a deal, though, okay?"

"What, Daddy?" Elena asked, looking up at her father.

"The magic hoodie only works if the people who wear it don't go snooping in their daddies' closet for their birthday presents. Otherwise it only lets you eat green beans!" Blaine said, using his free hand to make a spooky gesture.

"No snoopin'!" Elena said quickly, the fear of vegetables striking her heart. "Promise!"

"Then I think it's ice cream time!" Kurt said, standing up and leading the way to the kitchen, his daughter's gleeful yell putting a smile on his face.


End file.
